Yartar
Yartar ( }}) was a prosperous and increasingly crowded fortified city standing on the east bank of the River Surbrin. Description The population had grown to the point that older structures were torn down and new, taller, buildings needed to be erected, some as high as four stories. The city was connected by a fortified bridge wide enough to accommodate two wagons with room to spare to a citadel on the west bank. There, the Evermoor Way (linking Triboar and Silverymoon) crossed the Surbrin. Yartar was a crossroads trading town, so it was always bustling with caravans entering and leaving its walls. It was renown as a place for merchants, smugglers, mercenaries, and spies from all over the North to meet and conduct business. The Surbrin Trail ran north from the city through the hills on the other side of the Dessarin Valley toward the ruins of Nesmé. The trail hugged the eastern bank of the River Surbrin rather than enter the Evermoors. Yartaran soldiers patrolled the road. Government The ruler of Yartar, the Waterbaron, was elected for life. The Waterbaron in 1366 DR was Belleethe Kheldorna. This position was previously held by Alahar Khaumfros, who had inherited the position from his father and who was later revealed to be the leader of the Kraken Society. Khaufros employed the doppelganger Semmonemily to do his dirty work and had an elderly steward named Cladence. The Waterbaron in the years around 1491 DR was Nestra Ruthiol, a Tethyrian noblewoman woman in her fifties with a reputation for being shrewd and farseeing. Nestra believed that the Lords' Alliance was necessary for Yartar's survival and prosperity. She was aware of the Harper and Zhentarim presence in the city, but chose to intervene only when the wellbeing of her citizens is at risk. Ruthiol was accused of murdering a former lover, Kaidrod Palyr, after arguing publicly with his wife, Tiarshe. She was cleared of the charges. Relations Yartar was a member of the Lords' Alliance. A trade agreement with Goldenfields brought grain and produce to the city. Yartar was the historic rival of Triboar and animosity between the two communities was pervasive. Industries It was known for its barge-building operation. History In 1361 DR, Baron Alahar Khaumfros attempted to further a plot to provoke the Lords' Alliance (particularly Waterdeep) to war against Ruathym on behalf of the Kraken Society and Luskan. He was foiled in his attempt when Liriel Baenre, Fyodor, and Caladorn Cassalanter discovered the plot. In 1491 DR, Yartarans were abducted by the elemental cults for conversion or sacrifice. These were mostly people who would not be missed; the poor and drunkards. The victims were held in the Temple of Howling Hatred. Members of the Hand of Yartar acquired a devastation orb from the Lord Protector of Triboar's vault. They attempted to auction it off to the highest bidder. Lord Khaspere Drylund, a member of the Kraken Society, sought to bribe or blackmail corrupt officials to support his efforts to become the next Waterbaron. Activities In the three years between Shieldmeet years, Yartar would host the Hiring Fair on a field north of the city. This event would draw thousands of outcasts, wanderers, barbarians, criminals, and adventurers from the surrounding area to sell their labor to farmers, merchants, nobles, and anyone else that may have needed workers or bodyguards. It was common for adventuring bands to form at the fair. Organizations The Hand of Yartar was a fractious thieves' guild made up entirely of women. Infighting was common in the organization. The Hand of Yartar cooperated with the Zhentarim when it was advantageous to do so. Notable Locations ;Defenses: * Shield Tower: The tower was constructed on the west bank of the Surbrin River and was home to 150 mounted Shields of Yartar. It had its own covered docks where the Waterbaron's barge was normally moored. ;Markets & Shops: * Dannath's Pickles, Nuts, & Foods was a high-priced but very well-stocked food shop. * Esklindrar's Maps, Books, & Folios: This was a dusty old shop owned by the sage Esklindrar Iol. It boasted an enormous number of treasure maps. * Firelust Fabrics & Tailoring: A multi-generational family of tailors operated out of the shop. * Halassa's Waterwell & Fine Wines: Offered fresh water, local and imported vintages and spirits including dwarvish and elvish varieties. The cellars descended around the well in multiple levels and were secured with many locked gates. * Hasklar's Arms & Armor: The shop was guarded by ghosts. * Lionshield Trading Coster: A merchant house that was based in Yartar with offices in Triboar, Nightstone, and Phandalin. * Fishyard: Yartar's market was an open area filled with a maze-like agglomeration of stalls selling all sorts of goods, including crystal perfume bottles from Calimshan, magical potions, and spellcasting components of great rarity and power. It was known locally as the Fishyard, and always had fish caught from the Three Rivers on sale. Even in the depths of winter, ice fishermen brought their wares to the stalls. * Winter Winds: This was an expensive, but excellent quality, clothing store run by two brothers from Baldur's Gate. ;Temples: * Happy Hall of Fortuitous Happenstance: The temple of Tymora was a grim fortress of forbidding stone with arched windows that sat on a small hill. By tradition, the temple sponsored many bands of adventurers to stir things up in the North. Adventurers were allowed to stay at the temple for up to nine nights and were provided food. The temple was also known as Two Hap Fort Hall and The Two. ;Inns & Taverns: * Beldabar's Rest: This inn was located beneath the city, under the central market. * The Inn of the Glowing Gem * One Foot in the Boat: A popular midscale tavern that was frequented by adventurers. * The Cointoss a rundown tavern frequented by locals trying to avoid intrigue and tourists. Anyone that could toss a coin through the eye slit of the helm hanging over the bar got their next glass for free. It was owned and operated by Tanataskar Moonwind. * The Pearl-Handled Pipe: This inn was considered the best in all of Yartar. The Pearl-Handled Pipe could accommodate more than 600 guests and was lavishly decorated with antique furnishings, fine tapestries, and elegant works of art. It was operated by Elladuth Myristar. * White-Winged Griffon: This creaking, run-down hostel was known as Whitewings to locals. It was run by a pair of old brothers that mumbled. * Three Rivers Festhall: This festhall was a secret front for the Kraken Society. * Tired Traveler Tavern: The Tired Traveler was a tavern filled with rowdy patrons, gossip, and good food. * Wink and Kiss: The Hand of Yartar protected this large tavern and used it for clandestine dealings. Its interior was constructed as a maze, with many secret doors and hidden passages to confuse pursuers. ;Others: * The Grand Dame: Khaspere Drylund owned this opulently appointed riverboat. When not cruising the river, it could be found moored at the city docks. The boat housed the Golden Goose Casino, which attracted some of Yartar's most wealthy citizens. * The Villa: The Harpers maintained a villa in the heart of Yartar. It was a safehouse with a secret teleportation circle hidden behind hallucinatory terrain. Kolbaz, an old Calishite mage and Harper, maintained the spells concealing the circle and scared away interlopers with his cantrips. * Waterbaron's Hall: The Hall was the residence and court of the Waterbaron. Stocks carved in the shape of stone lions sat inside the building's stone colonnade. Appendix Appearances ;Adventures: * Princes of the Apocalypse * Storm King's Thunder ;Sourcebooks: * Volo's Guide to the North * The North: Guide to the Savage Frontier * Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide ;Novels: * Tangled Webs (minor) ;Computer games: * Gateway to the Savage Frontier * Treasures of the Savage Frontier References Category:Small cities Category:Settlements Category:Locations on the River Surbrin Category:Locations on the Surbrin Trail Category:Locations on the Evermoor Way Category:Locations in the Dessarin Valley Category:Locations in the Savage Frontier Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations